


Remain Careful

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. ''I'll be careful,'' Supergirl said after she turned to Reverend Amos Howell and glowered at him.





	Remain Careful

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

''I'll be careful,'' Supergirl said after she turned to Reverend Amos Howell and glowered at him. She never viewed the tree ahead.

THE END


End file.
